


Chess

by KiteTheKid



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humour, M/M, a little smut, crack maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiteTheKid/pseuds/KiteTheKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Spock giving a little advice to the young Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

Kirk pressed himself against Spock, backing him to the wall. Jim was pressing their lips together desperately, teeth coming out to tug at Spock’s lower lip. Spock made a low grumbling noise from deep in his chest, shocked but fucking turned on. Jim shifted deliberately, bringing his leg between Spock’s thighs. Spock undulated, stimulating both of their cocks through regulation pants. 

“Fuck, yeah, Spock - ugh - like that -“ Jim panted, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder, his mouth latched sloppily against Spock’s neck. 

Spock grabbed Kirk’s thighs, hiking him up into his arms with Vulcan strength. Jim keened at the show of power, sucking the pointed tip of Spock’s ear. Spock walked them to the bed, depositing Kirk roughly, causing him to sprawl spread-eagled. He looked up at Spock with a dazed expression; misty eyes and kiss-swollen lips. 

Spock restrained himself enough to remove his clothing, Kirk following his example and doing so on the bed. Soon, they were both blissfully naked, and Jim was painfully hard. Spock straddled him, pressing him into the bed. 

-

Afterwards, they lay panting and sweaty and completely fulfilled. Jim turned to Spock, head propped on a hand. “You know we’re just fucking around, right? I mean - this doesn’t mean anything, yeah?”

“I had inferred.” Spock replied. 

-

They were on the bridge, the captain casually lounging in the command chair. “Chess tonight, Spock?”

Spock accepted. 

-

They did not play chess that night.

-

It went on in this fashion for a while; Jim requesting “chess”, Spock accepting.

It was safe to say that Spock knew quite well what “chess” was synonymous for; at least in the presence and suggestion of one James T. Kirk. 

-

Jim stared at him warmly. They had been “fucking around” as Jim had so eloquently put it, for three and a half years. They basked in the pulsing afterglow. Jim reached up to trace Spock’s pointed ear. “I love you.” 

It was the first time either one of them had said such a thing. Spock did not find himself surprised. “And I, you.” Spock responded immediately, bringing his hand up to twine his fingers with Jim’s.

-  
Spock snapped out of his reverie. 

This young Kirk stood in front of him, impossibly round-faced, wide-bright-eyed. “So, since you and me . . . well, older me, were friends, what was your favorite thing to do together? I don’t really get my Spock.” Was the question here. 

Spock could feel a warm smile welling. He could hardly suppress it. “I enjoyed chess very much.” 

-end-


End file.
